exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
J.T. Marsh
Voiced by: Robby Benson Personality Marsh never wanted to be a soldier or leader, he simply craved the feeling of freedom that flying granted him. To satisfy that thrill seeking desire, he joined the Exo-fleet and quickly became an E-frame pilot and later an officer. J.T. Marsh is a natural-born rebel and hero. From the moment he learned that the Neosapiens had conquered Earth and the other Mankind "Homeworlds" of Mars and Venus, he knew he had to do something to help his fellow humans. In Exosquad he is not only leading the fight to free mankind, he is also giving hope to all those suffering under the brutal rule Neosapiens rule. Appearance JT Marsh is a Caucasian male with dark gray eyes and close cropped hair. The back of his head is shaved, save for two narrow strips of hair above his cyberjack socket. Throughout the series, Marsh wears a dark green body suit with an asymmetrical yellow breastplate; a single large pauldron held down by red buttons covers his right shoulder. The breast plate is complemented by gauntlets, boots and greaves of the same colour. A sling pouch is always worn slung at a 45° angle from his right shoulder. Marsh’s left wrist gauntlet possesses a fold out blaster which is connected by cables to his personal exopack. When heading out to battle in his e-frame, Marsh also carries a compact blaster carbine on his right hip for self defense in case of being show down in hostile territory. History When the Home Worlds Congress declared war against the Pirate Clans of Saturn, Marsh and Able Squad were at the fore front of the efforts. Marsh was forced to sit out the engagement on Tethys due to injuries, but he soon recovered. When news of the Neosapien uprising reached them, Captian Marcus ordered the ExoCarriers to full speed, an order that would have split the fleet. When Marsh attempted to countermand the order, Marcus had him arrested and ultimately sentenced to death. Ironically, the Neosapiens helped to save Marsh from his sentence. When the Neosapien fleet attacked the ExoCarriers, the other members of Able squad made use of the distraction, jumped the guards and freed Marsh. With Able squad in the lead, approximately half the Exofleets contingent of E-frames formed a counter attack that assaulted the Neosapien flag ship, the Olympus Mons. With the Neosapien fleet temporarily pulled in on itself, the ExoCarriers were free to escape. Marsh, and the other surviving E-frames, made planet fall on Earth following the battle. Able squad was taken prisoner by the Chicago Resistance, lead by Sean Napier. Marsh tried to get Napier to work with Able Squad, but he wouldn’t hear it citing the ExoFleets' failure to protect Earth from the Neosapien assault. When Napier's group lost two men in a failed rally, Marsh stepped in and helped Napier formulate a plan to both rally support and link up with the ExoFleet. The Chicago Resistance and Able squad launched their operation and ultimately humiliated Phaeton and stole a Neosapien shuttle. Using the stolen shuttle, Able squad managed to hook up with the ExoFleet at Io. For their acts of insubordination, the entire squad was sentenced to a year in the brig. But following that sentence, Marsh was right back at the fore front. Marsh, DeLeon and Marsala were deployed to Earth with the mission of sabotaging the GRAF shield and capturing it’s creator. The mission went from bad to poor to worse in very short order. It was discovered that the Chicago resistance had a traitor in their group and that the traitor had sold out the landing site to the Neosapiens. Because of the spy’s information to the Neosapiens, a botched operation resulted in Sean Napier being captured. Marsh, relishing that he couldn’t tell the resistance the full truth because of the spy, told them that they would help rescue Napier. In reality, Marsh had plans to sneak aboard a shuttle bound for Venus. Things went even worse for Marsh and his team en rout to Venus. The Neosapiens, instead of bringing the shuttle to Venus, were in fact launching it into the Sun. If it hadn’t been for Marsala commandeering the shuttle, Marsh along with DeLeon and the refugees from Earth would have burned to nothingness in the sun. Once on Venus, Marsh and the others were rescued by the Venus resistance led by James Burns. While it seemed as if they had been rescued, James actually had plans to trade Marsala, DeLeon and Marsh to Draconis for food. James called off the deal when his sister, Nara, stepped in and offered herself along with Marsh and the others. At that, the Neosapiens attacked with E-frames and troops from with in the shuttles that were supposed to be filled with food. The surprise attack cost the resistance dearly, and they lost several people. Again, Marsh turned defeat into a fighting chance. With the Venus Resistance’s support, Marsh DeLeon and Marsala attacked the GRAF shield center and captured professor Algernon. With Nara’s help, the trio with the professor made it out of the base alive. As a parting gift to James and resistance, Marsh requisitioned several tonnes of rations for the resistance. Marsh returned to Io and aided in base construction for the next few months, until Captain Marcus sent Able squad on a mission to Mars to destroy a new Neosapien Weapons plant. It wasn’t until the squad was on Mars, that Marsh realized it had been a trick by Marcus to get Able squad away. Trick or not, the mission proved to have a great deal of relevance. Able squad discovered a massive birthing complex built into the mountain of Olympus Mons. The complex, when brought on-line would be capable of birthing hundreds of Neosapiens at a time. When Able squad made their escape from Olympus Mons, the entire squad decided to take out the birthing complex. Marsh, along with the rest of able squad, captured when it appeared that Marsala had turned traitor on them and turned them over to Phaeton. To determine Marsala’s loyalties, Phaeton subjected Marsh to a Mind probe with the Mind Scanner. With the scan being incredibly painful, Marsh could hide nothing from the scanner and he believed Marsala to be a traitor. Marsh was proved wrong only moments later, when Marsala shot the guards and took Phaeton hostage. With the aide of the rest of the squad, Marsh escaped Olympus Mons, and then went back in to destroy the birthing complex. As the other members sent their E-frames into the Lava pit, Phaeton suddenly appeared in his command E-frame. Marsh quickly engaged Phaeton, but it soon appeared that Phaeton was the superior fighter with the better machine. Marsh, in his damaged E-frame was simply no match for Phaeton in his Neosapien Command E-frame. Only when Bronski’s BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame, on a remote link to Bronski, fired it’s grappling hook and smashed Phaeton’s shield in did Marsh gain the upper hand. Forcing Phaeton from his E-frame, it seemed as if Marsh had won out right. The BD-100 that only just helped saved J.T's life suddenly exploded, allowing Phaeton to escaped. As the explosion racked the mountain, Marsh quickly headed for Grav-lift and was a little surprised when the lift landed on top of him with the rest of Able squad on it. Pushing his E-frame to it’s limits and beyond, Marsh managed to Direct enough power to lift the entire squad out of the mountain. Marsh then pushed his E-frame into the belly of the mountain to join the others that were even then disintegrating in the super hot lava. Marsh was rescued from Mars by Takagi and Weston, and only days later volunteered to act as an ambassador to the Pirate clans of Saturn. With DeLeon as his partner, Marsh went to Saturn to meet with Jonas Simbaca of the Pirate clans. The initial meeting went poorly, and Marsh was taken prisoner by pirate captain Jubail. Thought Simbaca was initially open to listening to Marsh’s proposal of an alliance, the hot headedness of his pirate heritage pushed him to say no. It wasn’t until Typhonus arrived at Tethys and took Simbaca prisoner that Marsh’s chance arose. Forcing his way into Typhonus’ ship, Marsh, DeLeon and the Pirate Hallas were able to free Simbaca and ultimately convinced him to join with the Exo-fleet. External Links *J.T. Marsh on Wikipedia Category:Terrans Category:ExoFleet Officers Category:E-Frame Pilots